Love, Life and other Confusing Things
by Touga of the Wind
Summary: Sakura was a smart, independent person and rather wanted to stay that way. Too bad Kakashi found her. A story about forgiving,testosterone, and finding yourself in this crazy thing we call Life.   SakuraX and... well you'll just have read to find out.
1. Such as being Found

Hey everyone. Don't kill me but I had to take a break from writting "Of Kings and Queens" (I have total writer's block, I could use some ideas though) so while trying to write another awesome chapter that seemed to allude me. An idea for another story hit me. I'm thinking this will allow me to get those creative juices following, you know. Anyways, enjoy! Please Review! (No flames though, I rather not want to get burned) :3

I own only a Laptop and my wild imagination.

* * *

><p><em>How did I get into this mess?<em>

Sakura stared forlornly at her bags and sigh deeply. It was all because of that damn man. How the hell did he find her? She made sure to travel the farthest away so she wouldn't accidently bump into him. Her mind drifted to that horrid encounter with that man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She was in heaven; at least, that is what she deducted. There was a giant field of dango waiting for her to eat. ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump. She paused momentarily. What the hell was that? She listened for more but it stopped. She shrugged her shoulders and continued her merry way towards the giant dango field. And as just as she was about to taste the delicious goodness, that beating came back tenfold. THUMP THUMP THUMP ground started crumbling around and she looked on heart breakingly as the dango fell into the unknown abiss. She opened he mouth.<strong>_

"Noo!" Sakura shot up from her bed and frantically searched the room, to see it was still entact. _Thump Thump Thump Thump. _She frowned and narrowed her tired eyes.

_Why the hell is that banging not going away?_

Then she remembered she had a door, in which it seemed was being poorly subjected to a beating. Sakura scowled and glared at her door. Some asshole had the nerve to knock on her door like the freaking apocalypse was outside. Her scowled deepened when the person seemed not be stopping anytime soon. She grit her teeth and climbed out of bed. She was going to beat the hell out of the guy.

Sakura stomped over to the door, nose flaring, fumes rising from her (Figuratively of course) and nearly ripped the henges of the door.

"Listen you asshole, I just got off from work and I appreciate it if yo- "Her words died in her throat as she stared at the man in front of her. She had made it nearly impossible to find her and there he was, at her doorstep, in his masked-faced glory giving that damn eye crinkle.

"Yo."

Sakura froze immediately and stood there, mouth agape in pure horror. He found her, he actually_ found_ her.

_How the hell did he find me? _She screeched in her mind.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno, who had lost her parents when she was twelve in a terrible freak accident, was a very capable being. She denied being subjected to live with a guardian; she didn't want to be a burden she said. She found a long lost relative she said. She'll contact him once she settled in she said. She said, she said, she said. How stupid was he to believe her. Once he found out there was no long lost relative, in fact no relative at all, it was already too late. She left, taking only some clothes and a picture of her parents. Kyo would murder him if he was alive for believing such a lie. Kakashi sighed deeply and stared out of his window. He was going to bring her back, he owed it to her parents.<p>

"Kakashi-sama?" A woman asked hesitantly.

He turned his head in acknowledgement.

"There's been some news."

And that was that.

* * *

><p><em>Run! Run like there's no tomorrow.<em> Her Inner replied frantically. She herself was running throughout her mind like crazy. No there's got to be a better solution than that. She stared at him with widened emerald eyes. He didn't really change at all. He still had that same air-defying silver hair and that dirty little book that he car- that's it. The book. She smiled evilly at the idea.

Then, the idea struck her. Literally.

She didn't really know how it happened; it went to fast to remember. All she did recall was that Kakashi hit her on the head.

With his perverted little book that been Kami knows where.

Bastard.

She felt the pain first before anything else, which didn't really help the situation when she really needed all her brain cells. She guessed that she deserved it. She did run away after all, but it was for everyone's good. Kakashi prefers to be alone and she preferred not to be with Kakashi. It was a win-win situation for both sides of the party, but did he really need to hit her _that_ hard.

It hurt like hell.

"What the hell, Kakashi?" Sakura yelled while nursing her head in a feeble attempt of soothing down the bump.

"Since when did I lose my respective title, Sakura-chan," He gave her his famous eye crinkle and replied coolly.

"Since I left, Kakashi-_sensei,_" she added mockingly, green eyes flaring with defiance. "If you think you can come here and take me back to Konoha easily, then you're wrong."

"I wouldn't expect it any other way. You are your father's daughter after all," He said smoothly. She cringed at the statement, but he ignored it and continued," That's why I took some…necessary precautions before I came for you."

One could say Sakura as a smart girl. She was ranked as the top student in her class and has never gotten anything lower than a ninety-five on anything. Yes, one would call her smart. Some people would call her clever. Sakura had a sharp tongue and could get herself out of almost any sticky situation such as this current predicament she is in now. Yes, some people would call Sakura Haruno a clever girl. And yet, this cleverly smart girl knew she was in deep waters when she glanced at his lone grey eye.

"Good-bye, freedom," she muttered sadly.

* * *

><p>And that's how she came back to her home village, much to her displeasure.<p>

She found out later that Kakashi had managed to take her out of her school, lose her job, and release her apartment. That damn man.

"That way, you couldn't go back," he explained merrily. Sakura grumbled 'stupid perverts and their books' under her breath and glared angrily at his back. Her mood seemed to darken even further when she found out that they would be traveling back on _foot. _

'_Let me at him, let me at him. I'll kill him, I will',_ her Inner screamed.

'_I couldn't agree more.' _

Kakashi read his orange book, gigging like a little school girl at moments; seemingly oblivious of the murderous aura admitting from the pinkette behind him.

Oh, how she hated that man.

Three agonizing days later, the all too familiar gates of Konoha appeared before the two travelers. One acting so nonchanlant about the situation while the other twitching from agitation and panic. Sakura mused to herself if she ran right now, how long would it take for her to distance herself from him.

As if he could read her mind, Kakashi replied all too happily. "If you tried to escape, I make sure not only will I pursue you, but also Tsunade."

Sakura immediately stiffened and gulped. She all but remembers her god-mother and her monsterous strength and decided she rather liked living at the moment. She sighed deeply and continued to walk to her doom. It wasn't that she didn't like Konoha; no she loved her village with a passion, but rather all the _memories _that reside in Konoha are what scared her. She had too many ghosts from there and she rather like not confronting them because she knew that would lead her to her falling out and she worked too hard over the years to become strong to revert back to that weak girl she was.

Now her she was two bags and a giant headache from over-thinking later, at the Hokage Tower; waiting for Kakashi outside on a step. It seemed like forever before he returned. Sakura scowled at him and turned her head. If he noticed her black mood, he didn't comment, rather, ignored it and proceeded to tell her about the situation.

'_Smart man, too bad he's such a pervert.' _She smiled inwardly and decided to stare at his mask. _'I wonder how he looks without it on, hmmm…'_

"Sakura, are you even listening," his voice broke her from her reverie.

"Huh?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "I would appreciate it if you gave your poor teacher some respect and listen for once."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and replied icily. "Well, sorry for disappointing you, sensei." She crossed her arms, proving her point.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I know you are little upset-"Sakura glared," okay, maybe more than a little with this. But you have to understand. Your parents didn't want you be alone, Sakura. They want you to be able to have a regular teenage life, not to have to worry about bills and payments at such an early age."

Sakura eyes softened, arms falling to her side and stared at the ground solemnly. "I understand. I'm sorry."

Kakashi crinkled his eye and patted her head and thought how her parent would be so proud of her. "Well, now that's settled, I will repeat what you so happened to ignore."

Sakura raised her eyes to him and looked at him quiz idly. "What?''

"You'll be living with me of course, but that's not all. You see, I don't necessarily live alone anymore." Sakura leaned in and raised her eyebrows in question. Well that is news. It wouldn't have pegged her that Kakashi settled down and gave up his bachelor ways.

"What?"

"I not by myself. But I guess living with ten guys is better than with a woman," he added, scratching his head sheepishly.

"WHAT?"

'_Kami, save me'_

* * *

><p>And that's that...for now. If you guys like it, by all means tell me you want me to continue the story. All you have to do is click that review button. Simple as that.<p> 


	2. Such as going back

When Sakura was seven, she found out what the words "do not cross" meant and when it says do not cross, do_ not_ cross. Her being curious and what not decided she was a big girl and a big girl didn't need to listen to a stupid sign in the first place. So with a puffed up chest, clenched fist and determination in her eyes, Sakura crossed the sign…only to trip and fall off a ledge. A sprained wrist and a whole lot of scratches later, courtesy of the giant ditch she fell into, she realized she would have to tell her parents. Sakura wasn't too keen on the idea, seeing how she ignored the warning before had, but what can one do? With her childish nature, she didn't know what "fear" was yet, all she knew was that she had this 'icky feeling in her heart' that wouldn't go away and it keep building. When Sakura was seven, she felt her first panic attack.

The one she is currently having now by far wins by a long shot.

'_Okay, breathe. In and out. In and out, in and ou-oh who am I kidding. Some one save me!'_

Sakura gripped her shirt tightly and tried to control her breathing, her knuckles whitening from the force. Seeing that it wasn't working as planned only made her matters worse, causing her practically hyperventilate in the street.

'_Relax, it could have been worse_, Inner Sakura replied calmly.

'_Yeah? How is this not worse? ' _Sakura replied sarcastically, _'I'm living with a bunch of testosterone-filled males in the middle of freaking-nowhere!'_

'_It's not in the middle of nowhere, it's just secluded.' _She replied with her nose in the air. Sometimes Sakura wonders if her alter ego was really a part of her seeing they are nothing alike. But she guesses that is why they call the alter ego, the alter ego. Great, now she's babbling to herself.

'_Oh yeah, that's a_ big_ difference.'_

'_The bright side of this is that you get have your own male Harem at your disposal.' _Inner Sakura replied, drooling over the imagery. '_Mmm…just think of all those bodies, hard, stro-' _

'_Okay, that's enough.' _ Sakura said shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts. She was really a pervert. Does that make her a pervert as well, considering it _is_ her Inner Self. Sakura paled at the thought.

'_I need to weigh in the Pros and Cons of this.'_

Pros:

Don't have to pay bills anymore.

Can finally eat on a regular basis.

Finally be able to sleep more than five hours a night. (How she is looking forward to that)

Won't be alone.

Cons:

Have to deal with ten unknown males. (A horrifying thought)

Having to deal with Kakashi.

Will have to start a new life including new friends (not that she had any before)

Won't be alone.

Sakura sighed deeply and ran her hand through her pink locks in a confused manner. What's a girl going to do? She didn't necessarily mind living with Kakashi, she knows him pretty well. He was her teacher for and good friends with her parents; he is practically a surrogate father to her after the years spent with him. She could handle it seeing that she knows almost all of his eccentric ways and habits (Heck, she can even tolerate his stupid little book…well…maybe not) and she could have handled living with another person too, but _ten_. Now that's cruelty to the extreme.

"What kind of an idiot loses a bet with Tsunade. It's beyond me," Sakura proclaimed out loud in disbelief, rubbing her chin in a thinking manner. Her god-mother was famous for two things: her being drunk half the time and gambling the other half. Tsunade _always_ loses a bet, which caused her many enemies in the casino business (particularly loan sharks) and debts a mile high. Sakura is surprised that she still held her Hokage position for so long.

"Sakura-chan, I'm hurt. I'm no idiot," The said man replied, his silver hair glinting in the afternoon sunlight, his dark grey eye never leaving his orange little book. Sakura frowned disapprovingly the object in his hand and replied angrily.

"Well you have to be an idiot to lose, Baka. Tsunade has the worst poker face in the world and luck around. How much did you have to bet for you to rent out all the rooms in your house?"

Kakashi paused and lifted his head to stare at the sky thoughtfully, his grey eye slightly narrowing in a thinking manner. Several moments stretched tensely around them and just as Sakura was about to wring out of the poor silver-haired man, he finally spoke.

"Hmm…about hundred-"

"Well that's not ba-"

"Thousand."

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

"Well you see, Tsunade bet against me that I wouldn't show up at her office on time. Of course, me being me, I objected and said I would. I couldn't have her think I was incapable of doing such a simple task.

"Apparently you are," Sakura muttered under her breath sarcastically. Kakashi ignored her snide remark, or didn't hear and continued to tell his poor excuse of a story.

"Though, fate was not on my side that day. I was prepared to head out to her office, I was even an hour ahead of schedule I might add but as I went out to into the streets, I came across a black cat and-"

Sakura clenched her fists, veins popping and gritted her teeth in annoyance. He always did this. Always. Sakura couldn't count how many times she waited outside in the training grounds for hours on end for him to show up, and when he did, he always had a lame excuse. _Always_. Kakashi stopped momentarily and stared at the girl, wondering if she was going to get an aneurism.

"How long?" She asked with barely restrained anger, her fist rising in the air.

"How long what?" He asked lightly, having no clue of her anger what so ever.

"How long were you late?"

"About…four hours?" He replied scratching his head and closing his eye in a sheepish manner.

'_That's it. Kick his ass. Cha! '_

"Kaka-SHI!"

A smack echoed throughout the grounds.

"A-who, a-who!" A black crow screeched into the afternoon air.

"I hate you, you know that," Sakura grumbled crossly and lifted up her bag's strap on her shoulder to better accommodate the weight. Her luggage was wearing her down now and made it harder for her to keep up with him. She asked if Kakashi could help her out, her being a girl and what not, but he merely chuckled and replied coolly that if she was a very capable young woman of holding her hold own in training, so she must be capable of mere bags. Sakura's only reply to that was a string a curses and a death glare at his back. Kakashi Hatake was a very lazy man.

"How could I not know when you have been repeating it every five minutes, and did you really have to punch me that hard? "

Sakura looked over to Kakashi, seeing him rub his jaw to soothe the now swollen flesh and allowed a self-satisfied smile to creep on her lips and turned to look at the road ahead of her. She remembered this path; it was the one she used to always take when she came to visit or train in his dojo. Now it was the path she will always be taking to her new home.

"Why couldn't we get a ride to your place," She whined childishly. Normally she wasn't one to complains but three days of traveling, sore feet and throw Kakashi in the mix, you get a_ very_ moody Sakura," we've been walking for an hour already and my back hurts from my bags."

"Can't. Don't have enough money." He replied smoothly as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Figures as much," she muttered forlornly.

After that, a silence filled the air between the two travelers. Kakashi happily reading his book and Sakura…well, Sakura was dying from boredom.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"What are the guys living there like?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Oh."

With that the silence once again covered them and Sakura _hated_ it. One would get the hint that he wanted to be left alone, but Sakura Haruno was not one to be deterred.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's play a game," she said excitedly, emerald-colored eyes sparkling at her brilliant idea of breaking the ice.

"No."

Sakura sighed dejectedly, shoulders slumping forward slightly and looked at the ground. The man was no fun at all, Sakura concluded. One would think that training a bunch of young pupils, the laid-back man would learn some social skills in dealing with kids and how the needed interaction. But Sakura guessed that wouldn't be the case, considering he was always a little…detached when teaching people. She sighed again and turned to look at him with a bored stare, when she heard him giggle and raised an eyebrow.

In all the years she known him, he always had that book with him (well one of the books from the Icha Icha Series) and it always piqued her interest what was in that book that made the usually stoic I'm-always-lazy-and-too-cool-to-show-emotions-other-than-the-occasional-eye-crinkle man become such a… _girl_. It was probably one of the eighth wonders of the world. (Another being Tsunade, she must be immortal to _still _look that good for her age.)

"…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you reading?"

"The title is on the cover." He replied droned out, more out of being obliged to in order get her to be quiet than actually wanting to reply. He lifted the book up slightly, eyes never leaving his page, to prove his point.

Sakura looked and the title and furrowed her brow in exasperation.

'_Icha Icha Make-Out Tactics: Special Edition? With more love to go around? What the hell? How could he read that? Correction, how could read that in _public?' She thought in horror. Does this man have no shame?

"You know, it's impolite to judge so openly like that," he drawled lazily, "It hurts my feelings."

Like hell it does. The man was probably so used to it that he just shrugs it off like a fly on his shoulder. Sakura scoffed and turned her head to side; the nerve of that man. Kakashi looked up momentarily and chuckled at her antics.

"Just like your father but you get your temper from your mom, though. Such a ball of spit fire, that one was. But I guess they complimented each other pretty well. Kyo was always understanding and never quick to anger but stubborn and Ayame with her bold attitude and fierceness. They were a pair to reckon with." He mused soberly, his grey clouded with an unreadable emotion.

Sakura couldn't have agreed more. How she missed her parents so very much. How long has it been? Four years? Yes… four; it would be the fifth this coming year. Sakura's throat seemed to clog with raw emotion and she had to gulp to try clear it. It seemed so much longer than that. Her green eyes brilliant shine that was held inside them seemed to fade away as she thought about their death. Tears started to cloud her vision, but she couldn't allow them to fall.

It would be the end for her.

If she gave in to that dark emotion that threatened to pull her under and never let her go, she would break all over again and she won't have that, _couldn't_ have that. She spent years trying to pick up the pieces of her shattered life and she was now to the point of where she had some semblance back into her life and could actually be the same again; even if it was only a mere shadow of what she was.

Kakashi glanced at her and frowned at her inner turmoil. He shouldn't have mentioned her parents, Tsunade was right.

"_Kakashi,"The blond buxom woman said with slightly narrowed eyes, "how is she?"_

_He looked up at the ceiling, book forgotten and replied seriously, "As good as someone who lost her parents will ever be." _

_Tsunade sighed and knitted her fingers together in front of her, head leaning in over her desk. "I see…I was afraid of this. She was always such a bright, heart-felt girl, that it probably affected her more than most people. They were her life after all; they were all that she knew."_

_Kakashi stared out through the window solemnly. Pedestrians werebustling throughout the busy streets of Konoha. Everything was just like all those years ago; life seemed to go on, no matter what he had lost, what _they_ had lost that fateful day. "I know Kyo and Ayame wanted you to look after her, but seeing that you prefer living alone, I wo-"_

"_No," he interjected softly but the undertone was strong. He turned his attention away from the window in order to look at Tsunade with determination radiating off from him. He couldn't allow her to take her. Kyo wanted him to do this," I'll look after her. I owe it to them."_

_Tsuade gave him a pained look, her lips forming a grim line. "Kakashi, you don't have to do this, it was an accident. I was there, you couldn't ha-"_

"_I'll look after her," he repeated with more conviction. Tsunade sighed and put her head in her hands in defeat. Seeing him, the once laid-back man looking so troubled and so serious was not something she wanted to see again. Kakashi like this was a pain; he didn't need to redeem himself. It wasn't his fault. It was just the wrong place and the wrong moment. Kami, she needed a drink. A strong at that._

"_I understand."_

"Kakashi, Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei," Sakura practically yelled in his ear. The man was not only half-blind but also apparently deaf as well. The said man broke out of his reverie and stared down at the girl, green eyes flashing at him in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry. Just spaced out a bit. Heh heh…," he replies lightly.

Sakura scoffed at him and put her bags down in an undignified heap. "Sensei, it wasn't just a bit. I've been calling your name for five minutes and all you did was kept staring ahead with a damn faraway look on your face."

"Really, I didn't notice. Hey…why did you stop?" He asked not seeing they have not moved from their previous position.

"Why di-I, wh-I?" Sakura sputtered in anger and put her hands on her hips. Kakashi nodded much to her chagrin.

"Me?" Sakura poked his chest in anger," It was _you_ who suddenly stepped and I practically ran into you doing so, "She gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Ah. Sorry."

Sakura practically growled at him and was about to give remark a nasty comment when Kakashi (he seemed to sense her killer aura this time) interrupted smoothly.

"Oh look, we're here. Isn't that great." He stated merrily.

Sakura followed his line of sight and nearly had a heart attack. How the hell did she miss his house? Her mouth gaped opened in surprise. It was a massive thing, almost as massive as she remembered; it wasn't something that a person could pass by and not notice. And yet there it was, his house, standing in its fine glory. It was very traditional with giant white walls with tiled roofs obscuring her view. From what she could remember the house was a two-story traditional Japanese house, one like a noble's. She always wondered how he got such a luxurious house and asked him once about it but he just ruffled her hair and said that wasn't always a teacher. Till this day, Sakura didn't know what on earth he was talking about, but this was Kakashi Hatake; the man was always confusing and vague.

"Yeah, awesome," she muttered sarcastically, her anger slowly ebbing away towards him. Sakura wondered the best ways to kill oneself as she stared at the erect structure before her, but quickly dismissed the idea when she thought about the funeral costs; she would not only have killed herself but also Kakashi as well seeing he would have to pay for it. With that in mind, Sakura picked up her bags and followed Kakashi inside the gates. She won't do anything drastic…yet.


	3. Such as an unexpected friend

Hey everyone,I just want to thank everyone who obliged. :3 Anyways I want to point out that I have absolutely no idea where I'm going to take this story,but I do have some theories I'm working with. Anyways...enjoy!

I own nothing except for a laptop and my wild imagination.

* * *

><p>Sakura made her way into the house and sighed in relief when the cool air hit her face. After that strenuous travel to Kakashi's house, she was more than eternally grateful to be able to relax and just lay down. Now the problem is… where?<p>

"You remember the layout, right Sakura-Chan," Kakashi said, interrupting her train of thought. He looked as her with a speculative gaze before returning his attention to his book.

Of course she doesn't.

"Of course I do," she automatically replied. She immediately cringed inwardly at her lie; why in the world did she just say that?

"Well then I guess you already know which room is yours, the one where you always used when you visited. I'm afraid that I have to leave you here, the Hokage want some…words with me," Kakashi explained as he grabbed some documents from a desk by the door and turned to walk away, "I don't know if the guys are here, but they know of the situation. You'll figure it out." With that, the infamous Kakashi Hatake left poor, dumbfounded Sakura in a familiar-unfamiliar place.

Ah hell.

She had no idea where to even begin, let alone know where this mysterious room was. It's been, what, five years since she last visited and she was only ten at the time. The perspective on a ten year old is _way _different than sixteen years old. And to leave her just like that; it was unforgivable. How could he just leave her like that?

That bastard of a teacher.

Sakura let his words sink in for a moment, a bunch of emotions passing through her being while doing so, anger, annoyance, surprise, and more annoyance.

'_Well…might as well assess the situation. Then get a bearing on the grounds._' She thought logically, Calm Sakura taking ahold of her.

She strolled through the foyer and kept going straight until she came across the main living area. It had stairs leading to the second level of the house. Looking at the stair way, Sakura stared at the steps in contemplation. If she can recall, all the bedrooms where upstairs, save for Kakashi, but the question was which room was hers. With a heavy sigh and a string of curses about how karma was out to get here, Sakura mustered up enough of her willpower and climbed up to her doom.

* * *

><p>Sakura was scared out of her wits.<p>

Once she climbed up the stairs, an easy feat, and round the first corner, she began walking soundlessly; a habit that came with her training beside her sensei and was something that never truly went away. Then she saw the hallway. Once she saw it, she just knew it was where the bedrooms were, she vaguely remembers this location and it only confirmed her suspicions when she spotted a rather small handprint on the white walls. It was faded with the edges barely visible; its once vibrant red was now a dull rust color. Sakura let a small smile grace her lips at the marking. She remembered. She was so mad at Kakashi for being late, leaving her outside, in the snow, for two hours. And once he did finally appear, he merely gave her a casual 'Yo' and allowed her in. She doesn't quite remember how she got ahold of that paint, but she did remember the look on his face when he came home and found that his whole hallway had tiny red handprints. The look on his face was worth the scolding she got and the three hours cleaning the walls. But she left one handprint, as a reminder. Kakashi was only thirty minutes late after that.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she gazed upon the foreboding hallway that stood before her. Behind those walls and flimsy doors were her soon-to-be hall mates, doing Kami knows what. A sense of fear of what was to come settled in her chest.

'_You can do this! CHA!'_ Inner Sakura cheered, fists pumping. She was right, she can do this.

With that mindset, Sakura straightened her shoulder, looked ahead and walked into the enemies' territory.

* * *

><p>She can't do this.<p>

There she was, standing at the first door in front of her with now full on panic. What if this wasn't the room, what if there was a burly man with menacing beady eyes behind there? The thought alone made Sakura's spine shiver in fear.

'_Suck it up, unless you want to sleep out in the hall without Kakashi finding out, you might as well open the door.'_

'_The hallway does seem kind of comforting at the moment.'_

'_Do it!' _

Sakura didn't know what had happened, maybe a momentary lapse in her sanity, but she already had her hand twisting the doorknob; it was already too late to stop her actions if she could. She immediately, flew to the other side of the hallway, defensive stance and all, expecting a beefy hand to try to grab her, but the room was empty. A sigh of relief escaped her body as she stared at the room. Not her room, but that made one less door to check and it to be empty was a blessing in itself.

Sakura moved along the hallways, checking doors. The majorities were locked and there was one that had something that strangely sounded like a chainsaw coming from it. She stopped at a door and looked at it with incredulity.

"Beware of Dog? " She turned and gazed at the next door beside it and gaped. "The Ramen God resides here? What kind of people did Kakashi allow to live here?" She said out loud in exasperation. Sahaking her head she smirked. "At least I know it's not those two."

She had finished examining seven out of the ten, '_which leaves…' _Sakura glanced at the three doors in apprehension. Two were next to each other, while the third was across from them. She zoned in on the third one and went towards it.

' _To enter or to not to enter? Might as well.'_

She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door-

Only to have three shuriken flew in her way.

She barely had time to duck, the pieces of metal sinking into the wall behind her with soft 'thunks'. Sakura jerked suddenly,tripping over her pant legs and falling backwards. The force of her impact caused her stumble in the door across from it and into the room. Her breath came out in loud pants, her chest heaving as she placed her hand on her heart to try to calm down her nerves.

She had almost gotten killed by a trap door.

"What the hell kind of people are they?" She shrieked in horror.

Once she gained some control over her breathing was a little bit calmer, she decided to check out the room she so happened to stumble into. She turned her head upwards, the view upside and was little disorienting and looked what was in front of her. A grin broke across her face and was steadily growing when she turned her body to where she was on her stomach with both hands positioned on the floor next to her sides. She heaved herself off the floor and a full out smile came into view. Sakura gave a breathy laugh to what she beheld.

It was a perfectly empty room.

_Her_ room.

Thank Kami; she didn't think she could withstand another encounter like that any time soon. Dusting herself off, Sakura turned around and went to the door. She grabbed the frame with both hands and leaned her body out so her arms supported her and inclined her head to look at the shuriken lodged into the white wall beside her right. Whoever sett this was no amateur, they were in perfect trajectory to be precise and swift. If Sakura hadn't train with Kakashi for so long, she would have lost her eye, or better yet, her life. The thought was scary in itself and she stared at the open door across the hall in fear.

She scoffed at herself for being so melodramatic, repeating to herself that Kakashi would never give rooms to these people if he wasn't suspicious of them like a mantra.

But then again…he _was _in need of some cash, who knows. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

She fisted her hands in her pink locks and shook her head, letting a groan of frustration pass her lips. This whole thing was confusing to say at least, and it was killing to no end that she has yet to meet _any _of them. Sakura sighed and left her arms fall at her side.

"Might as well not dwell on the future. I'll cross that bridge when I get there," she muttered, resigned. Right now, she needed to retrieve her bags from the foy- "That's strange…"

There they were, her bags were by the stairs as if awaiting her return, like they weren't supposed to be there but next to the front door. She didn't remember putting them there.

Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't feel the presence behind her.

" Hey! I know you!" A rather brash voice said in her ears. She screamed in surprise and twirled to face the owner of the voice and met a hard chest. She lost her balance on the railway and tried to regain it, but it was too late.

Sakura was falling.

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. A hand shot out and she tried to grab it, she really did, but her fingertips grazed fingertips. She barely had time to gasp in surprise and to see blue eyes like that of the ocean and a streak of yellow and then…there was nothing

* * *

><p>"<em>Sensei, will you teach me that new fighting move?" A small girl of six said excitedly, her bubblegum -colored hair blowing gently in the summer breeze as her viridian eyes sparkled with anticipation.<em>

_Kakashi inched his book lower from his masked face to stare down at the bundle of sunshine, raising his eyebrows in the process. The gesture telling all that there was to tell. 'Why would I do that?'_

"_Ah come on Kashi-sensei, you taught that boy," she complained using the nickname he bestowed upon him when she was annoyed at him, her pink lips sticking out and crossed her arms, Pouting Sakura in full mode._

"_Boy?" He asked, feigning innocent._

"_Yeah, that boy. The one with the…the," Sakura stopped midsentence, trying to remember how the boy looked like. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She was positive he was one that you couldn't forget easily, seeing how he was always so lou-" That's it! The boy with blonde hair. It's really, rea-lly spiky! He's also very ob-obnoxiously loud," she ended happily, smilingwide at him. "So are you going to teach me that stance or what?"_

_Kakashi pondered for a moment before replying. "Sorry, but that move was only for him. He's the only one that can do it."_

"_Aww, but why?" she whined in disappointment. Was she not good enough? That pained her heart just to dwell on it. Before she could think about it any longer, he interrupted her train of thoughts with his calm voice._

"_It's because he is from a…clan that deals with some…difficult situations and that move will ensure that he will be well equipped when faced against any situation given," He said smoothly. There, he said all he could say and didn't want to further breach this topic any longer. It should sustain the eager-minded girl, but _should_ doesn't mean _would.

"_So are you saying that his family is shady and that boy needed to learn some self-defense move just in case he is in danger," Sakura concluded with a blunt tone, her green eyes staring at his grey one with disapproval, "You should have told me that first instead of beating around the bush."_

_Kakashi just looked upon her with a surprised expression, his lone eye widening and then abruptly chuckled. If Sakura was one thing it was intelligent, even being so at such a young age. Give her some vague details and she could unravel a whole story of what happened, how it happened and where it happened. Sometimes he curses himself for teaching her to look underneath the underneath, but what can one do now?_

"_Yeah, I should have." He replied. Sakura frowned then scoffed when he gave her an eye crinkle._

"_Sometimes I wonder how my parents are friends with you, sensei. You're just so…weird." Sakura muttered under her breath. Kakashi merely smiled, though she could not see it and patted her head, which earned him a annoyed grunt from Sakura._

"_So…sensei, can I…can I come see that boy train sometime, "she asked innocently._

' _Too innocently', he thought with narrowed eyes._

"_What for?" He asked suspiciously._

"_Just to check him out, you know, scope out the competition."_

_He chuckled lightly at her reply. "He's hardly competition, Sakura. But yes, you can see him. He's over in the dojo now." _

_With a squeal of delight and a flurry of dust, she was gone. When she entered, she saw him. He couldn't have been much older than her, maybe a year she figured. He was currently do a series of blocks and kicks then landed on a corner and preformed that move she so wanted to do. It was like the air itself was being transformed and cut at will by his movements, but then he spotted her and fell on his face. Sakura immediately went to see if he was okay._

"_You alright," She asked concerned. He smiled brightly at her, his blue eyes shining. He had strange lines on his face like…whiskers and the yellowest hair she ever saw. _

"_Yeah. This was nothing, just a scratch." She snorted at him but grinned at him, he returned the gesture ten-fold._

"_My name is Sakura." "Naruto Uzamaki! The next Hokage! Believe it!"_

_That day she met an unruly boy and wasn't the same since._

* * *

><p>"Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA-CHAN!"<p>

Green eyes snapped opened and met blue ones.

"Naruto?" She said hesitantly, unclear of what to make of him. She tried to get up but her head hurt like hell and there was a throbbing pain on her side. Naruto grinned stupidly and nodded.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Sakura couldn't help smile at his choice of words; so he does remember.

"Yeah. This was nothing, just a scratch," she replied coolly, a grin plastered on her face. Naruto luahed heartily and helped her get up from the floor.

"It's been so long, ne. Last time I saw you was when we sparred," He replied excitedly.

"I know, that was what six years ago. It seems just like yesterday when I mopped the floor with you." A sly grin appeared on Sakura's face, green eyes glinting mischievously.

"You beating me? I don't remember that at all," he proclaimed," and if you're so great, why did you just fall,huh?"

"Hey that wasn't my fault, some idiot made me lose my balance," she protested, her eyes darkening with anger, "when I get my hands on him- hey Naruto why are you moving away from me?" Sakura looked him with confusion written on her face. The said male paused his movements and looked at her with round sapphire eyes, like a deer caught in headlights.

'_It looks almost as if he's trying to run away…'_

Then it clicked.

Sakura's anger was immediate and was practically rolling off of her in menacing waves. She clenched her fists and raised one back. Naruto trembled and gulped, unable to move. He was so dead.

"Naru-TO!"

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear something?"<p>

A guy with long brown hair looked up from his readings and stared at the spiky brunette with red markings in disinterest.

"I didn't hear anything Kiba." He replied bluntly.

Kiba scratched his head in bewilderment. He was positive that he heard a yell; after all he has great hearing. Kiba opened his mouth to retort when the paper screen door beside the two exploded.

A streak of orange, yellow and black crossed their vision and settled on the crumpled form on the ground.

"Hey Neji,that's Naruto!" The man merely raised his eyebrow and returned to his reading. "It appears so."

Naruto was seeing stars. How did she _do _that? It felt like he was hit by a car right in the face and to top it off, she made him fly into the door. Now that was one mean right hook.

Kiba went to Naruto's side and shook him. "Hey, Naruto, snap out of it."

"But I don't want to eat dumplings, baa-chan. I love ramen~" Naruto said deliriously. Kiba looked at him weirdly and opened his mouth. "Na-"

"Naruto Uzamaki!" A female voice screamed threatingly.

Wait…female? Is this the new addition Kakashi talked about?

Then she appeared. Kiba's mouth swung open and Neji's eyes widened a fraction. The girl had _pink _hair, what on earth…

Sakura was holding her right fist, glaring at Naruto in anger. The poor guy snapped opened his eyes and began scrambling back in fear.

"You pushed me off the damn railway. Do you know much that _hurt?" _

'_Do you know how this hurts?'_ He retorted back in his mind, but kept it to himself. He didn't want to sport another massive bruise on his other cheek as well.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!"He wailed, blue eyes watering animatedly. Sakura sighed and ran her hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down. She rubbed her temples soothingly to get rid of the headache that developed by her anger and her falling two stories.

"It's fine. Just…don't do stupid stuff like that," Naruto opened his mouthed but shut it immediately when she glared, "Don't do it to me," she said to make him understand more. Naruto merely nodded while Kiba gaped and Neji, book forgotten, merely looked at the scene with fascination.

Suddenly sensing there were two other presences, Sakura turned her attention to them and raised a pink eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Before both could reply a smooth voice cut through the air.

"I can't leave you for two hours without something happening, can I?"

Ah,hell.

* * *

><p>Sakura just met three guys out of the ten: Kiba,Naruto and Neji. If you want specific people for her to meet just request it and I'll take it into consideration. If you have any questions, just massage me and I'll try to explain everything to the best of my abilities,Okay?<p>

There you go, please review~


End file.
